


Take One (and Pass It On) - Hosie Prompts

by hopelessmikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hosie Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessmikaelson/pseuds/hopelessmikaelson
Summary: a collection of hosie and/or hope mikaelson prompts that i don’t know what to do with. if you’d like to use one verbatim or as a prompt for a potential work, please let me know!





	Take One (and Pass It On) - Hosie Prompts

It’d been 24 hours since Hope had jumped into the pit.

_24 hours of complete darkness._

_24 hours of complete silence._

_24 hours of complete loneliness._

As much as she’d pretended that making Clarke jump in with her was about her hatred for the man, part of her hoped it’d at least mean she wouldn’t be alone.

Instead, she found herself alone anyway. _Alone._ Just like how she’d felt inside the mind of the Necromancer. _Alone._ Just like how she’d felt after her parents had died and left her behind.

 _Alone._ Hope Mikaelson was _always alone._

She curled herself into a ball and lowered her head to her knees. She wanted to do so many things right now: cry, scream, hit, sleep... die...

She didn’t _really_ want to die. For countless years, she’d been okay with it - wishing for it, even. As a cosmic mistake, it was her destiny to die to make the world right again. But the world was cruel, and it had waited until Hope no longer wanted to die to finally present its solution.

Hope had friends now. _Friends._ In all her seventeen years of living, Hope _finally_ felt like she had people that cared about her that had no obligation to. Her remaining family was wonderful, and the Salvatore staff had always treated her kindly, but there was something about being valued by people - kids - that had so many better things and people to be around, that made her feel special.

Josie, Lizzie, Penelope, M.G., Kaleb, Jed, Landon, Rafael, even little Pedro...

She knew she could count on them all, and if she dug really, really, deep down, she _trusted_ them, too.

She didn’t want to die any more, but Hope now sat in a pool of goo with no way out. _Alone._

She wanted to cry and scream like last time, because last time, when she had finally let herself show weakness, she’d been freed from her worst nightmare. This time was different though. There was no Necromancer tormenting her. There was no one on the outside that could help get her out. There was no one who even _remembered_ her.

No one knew who Hope Mikaelson was. And as she sat with tears streaming down her face, she knew for certain that _that_ was the most lonely one could _ever_ feel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, I’d love to hear your thoughts here and going forward!


End file.
